


Love Comes Brightly

by SaraJaye



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Love Confessions, awkward cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Her feelings have been simmering for some time, but it's one single moment that all but confirms them.





	Love Comes Brightly

She remembers the season, day and moment she realized she was in love with Forte. Right down to the weather, to the flowers that were blooming, to the dishes Porcoline was offering to sell that day.

She's known for some time that her feelings towards the knight have been more than mere friendship. Forte is everything a girl could want in a knight: strong, determined, beautiful, protective, kind. She's nowhere near perfect, but Margaret thinks she is, and lately she's been letting those feelings slip into conversations without meaning to.

It was the Firefly Festival that did it. She still remembers the balmy air, the scent of Pink Cat and Moondrop flowers, Forte in a simple dress rather than her usual armor and long skirt. Neither of them had dates, so they sat by the lake and talked. Nothing unusual, yet only three seconds after the fireflies began to gather, it became clearer than the lake itself.

Summer is almost over. She's let herself be afraid to come forward and tell Forte her feelings, now it's time to do the mature thing and talk to her. _Even if she doesn't feel the same way, I want her to know. I don't want to spend the rest of my long life wondering what could have been._

Forte had mentioned going to Carnations today, so after she's washed the last breakfast dish and made sure Porcoline hasn't eaten more than his fair share of the leftover ingredients, she heads out the door.

Forte is standing by the giant lobster decoration, a bouquet of flowers clutched in her hand. Margaret freezes, her heart skipping a beat before she slowly approaches the knight. _Now or never. Now or never._

"Margaret?"

"Oh! H-hello, Forte, sorry if I startled you!"

"It's all right. I was about to come in, but it's probably best you met me out here." Forte's face looks red, and her eyes dart from side to side. Her hand clenches a bit around the stems before she thrusts the bouquet towards Margaret. "Here. These...are for you."

" _Eeh?!_ " She'd seen the flowers and assumed they were an early birthday present for Xiao Pai. _Because who else would she be buying flowers for?_ But her cheeks are redder than an apple and her hand shakes and Margaret is hit with her second moment of perfect clarity. A moment she'll rememeber in vivid detail for the rest of her life, after the Firefly Festival. "Forte, you..."

"I don't know when I realized it, Meg." _Meg, she called me Meg...!_ "But I did...I can't cook, and I know you're not wanting for accessories, so I went with the oldest gesture in the book. A-and Illuminata had Red Crystal she hadn't used yet, so-"

She's never seen Forte babble like this, it's kind of adorable. She takes the offered flowers, their mixed scents filling her nostrils as she holds the bouquet gently to her chest.

"I was going to tell you today," she murmurs. "I wasn't sure you'd return my feelings, but I wanted to tell you anyway."

"It was the same with me...except Kiel told me you probably would." Forte laughs nervously. "I-I'm no good at this love stuff, even my little brother knows more than me! And he knew how...how we felt about each other all along." He probably wasn't the only one, either, Margaret thought. Dylas would make some offhand comment about it anytime she teased him about Doug, and Porcoline always makes sure to leave behind extra cake or egg dishes "for her to take to Forte". (A pretty amazing feat for a man who can't stop eating dishes before he serves them!)

"I just wish I had something to give _you_ ," Margaret sighs. "I think we have some cake left, but..."

"No need." Forte smiles. "You've given me enough already with your music, your admiration, your company." 

"Oh Forte..."

She hears footsteps all of a sudden, and Forte grabs her up in her arms and pulls her towards her house.

"Let's talk more inside. While I'm sure the townspeople already knew about this, I'm not ready for them to brag about it." Margaret giggles. The look on Forte's face suggests she's got more than just talking on her mind. Once they're inside the empty house, Margaret puts her flowers down and Forte pulls her in for the kiss she's been hoping for since that night.

It's even better than she could have dreamed.


End file.
